gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Heists
planning The Jewel Store Job in Grand Theft Auto V.]] Heists are elaborate multi-part story missions first introduced in Grand Theft Auto Vice City that involve the setting up and subsequent execution of a major crime, usually a theft. The final crime tends to be a high-profit job that can earn the player a considerable sum of money, typically greater than would be expected of other missions. Since the origins of the concept in Vice City, several games in the series have included similar mission strands, most notably Grand Theft Auto V, which builds its entire story mode around the concept of several elaborate heists. Grand Theft Auto Online also includes a major heists component, as of the Heists Update. Overview 3D Universe Although not specifically named or identified as such, the first multi-part heist scenario appeared in GTA Vice City, and centered on Tommy Vercetti gathering a team to rob El Banco Corrupto Grande. After a series of setup missions in which the various members of the team are recruited to Tommy's cause, the final mission "The Job" involves the execution of the robbery itself. The idea of performing a series of setup missions leading to a large robbery reappeared in GTA San Andreas, in which Carl Johnson and Wu Zi Mu organize a heist at Caligula's Palace in Las Venturas. After carrying out the necessary preparations, the mission "Breaking the Bank at Caligula's" sees the team rip off the casino and make their escape. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Only one major heist appears in GTA IV, as the mission Three Leaf Clover. The heist, which targets the Bank of Liberty, is executed by Niko Bellic, Patrick McReary, Derrick McReary and Michael Keane. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In Grand Theft Auto V, the heists concept took on additional significance, with a series of such mission strands forming the core of the game's story. The major heists typically begin with a meeting of the three protagonists: Michael De Santa, Franklin Clinton, and Trevor Philips. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' helping to plan a heist in Grand Theft Auto Online.]] Heist missions were added to Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Heists Update, released on March 10th, 2015. In terms of overall structure, they are similar to the heists found in the single-player game, in that they involve a series of setup missions that culminate in a high-profit crime. However, unlike GTA V, heists are set up by one of the players taking part (dubbed the Heist Leader); this player has to pay a sum of money up-front to finance the job, but can also dictate how the final profits will be split among the participants. Heists were expanded upon in the enhanced version with the release of The Doomday Heist update. The update adds an entirely new, 3-act heist, The Doomsday Heist which aims to save San Andreas from total annihilation, unlocking new weaponized vehicles in the process. It primarily involves Lester, later reintroducing Agent 14 and other new heist leaders. Heists ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *The Job - Tommy Vercetti, Phil Cassidy, Hilary King and Cam Jones rob El Banco Corrupto Grande in Little Havana. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Breaking The Bank At Caligula's - Carl Johnson teams up with Wu Zi Mu, Zero and a handful of other people to construct a heist at the Leone operated Caligula's Casino. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Three Leaf Clover - Gerald McReary head of the Irish Mob, employs his brothers Derrick McReary and Patrick McReary and associates Michael Keane and Niko Bellic to rob the Bank of Liberty. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Jewel Store Job - Michael enlists the help of Lester Crest and Franklin Clinton to rob a Vangelico jewelry store to pay back money to Martin Madrazo, for wrecking his girlfriend's house. *The Merryweather Heist - Trevor Philips enlists the help of Michael De Santa, Franklin Clinton and Wade and Floyd Hebert to rob Merryweather Security of a high-tech device. *Blitz Play - Ordered by the FIB; Michael, Franklin, and Trevor take down a Securicar, steal the security bonds, and fight off several waves of police until an opening is found which allows each of them to escape. *The Paleto Score - Another job for the FIB; Michael, Franklin, Trevor, and a hired gun (player's choice) raid the bank in Paleto Bay and fend off both the local police and the military. *The Bureau Raid - Michael and Franklin raid the FIB Building to retrieve incriminating evidence against Steve Haines. *The Big Score - Pressured on by Merryweather, Michael, Franklin and Trevor go for the biggest heist of their lives to steal millions of dollars worth of gold bullion from the Union Depository. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Fleeca Job - A introductory heist for two players involving stealing bonds from a safety deposit box from the Great Ocean Highway Fleeca Bank for Lester Crest. *The Prison Break - The second heist, and the first requiring a full crew of four players, involves a complicated plan to spring a prisoner from Bolingbroke Penitentiary. *The Humane Labs Raid - A heist involving raiding Humane Labs and Research, similar to the single player mission Monkey Business. *Series A Funding - A heist involving collecting various drug packages for Trevor and then helping Trevor deliver them to his drug deal at the El Gordo Lighthouse. *The Pacific Standard Job - A heist involving robbing the Pacific Standard Bank. *The Doomsday Heist - The heist crew are reunited by Lester and billionaire Avon Hertz to prevent San Andreas from being destroyed. *The Diamond Casino Heist - Lester plans out a robbery on The Diamond Casino & Resort after being asked to do so by Georgina Cheng as revenge on Thornton Duggan for forcing Tao Cheng to sell the Casino to him. ''GTA V'' Crew Members GTA Online Heist-Restricted Vehicles Unlike in Contact Missions or Lamar Missions where players could utilize whatever Personal Vehicle they desire, Online Heists along with the Doomsday Heist restrict the usage of multiple vehicles in order to prevent players being overpowered since the Gunrunning Update. Note that Special Vehicles from Import/Export Update will not be taken into account since they could only be used during Free Mode. All Online heist-restricted vehicles are listed below: *APC *Chernobog *Deluxo *RCV *Oppressor *Stromberg *Thruster *TM-02 Khanjali *Oppressor Mk II Video Soundtracks Gallery Screenshots PestControl-GTAV.png|The Jewel Store Job. Blitz Play-GTAV.png|Blitz Play. TheThreeProtagonists-GTAV.jpg|Another screenshot of Blitz Play. de:Raubüberfälle (V) hu:Heists ru:Ограбления pl:Napad Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA III Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Missions in GTA V Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:Heists